conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Związek Ahtialański
left|thumb|150px|Budynek rządu, [[Harnia.]] Związek Ahtialański (ah. Ҁы́ркаі А́хтіаља lub І́тнов А́хтіаља), krótko Ahtialia – państwo położone na kontynencie Mikui na planecie Haivoori, graniczy z Amultią na północnym wschodzie i z Makratią na południowym wschodzie. Jedno z największych mocarstw i najszybciej rozwijających się państw planety, od zakończenia wojny dystansowej trwające w zjednoczeniu pięciu wielkich krain geograficznych i historycznych: Starej Ahtialii, Ȳnyti, Unakty, Suarny i Kaurkanu. Od 21 października br. nastąpiło ostateczne zakończenie trybu prowadzenia państwa przez rząd określanego jako "stan powojenny" i całkowite zjednoczenie. Utrzymuje stałe kontakty z Ziemią w celach edukacyjnych, komunikacyjnych i naukowych. Rząd ahtialański dysponuje bronią masowej zagłady typu miotacz cząsteczek, a w 2009 przewidziane jest wprowadzenie do normalnego arsenału broni jądrowej. Poszczególne kraje istnieją od tysięcy lat, kiedy ludność z Ziemi masowo była przenoszona w okolice centralnych gór kraju. Wędrówki ludów na południe i wschód przyczyniły się do założenia tak zwanych krajów ahtialańskich, które dopiero w 2001 roku, po straszliwej, międzykontynentalnej wojnie dystansowej z królestwem Makratii, zdecydowały się w ogólnym referendum na zjednoczenie w jeden organizm państwowy ze stolicą w mieście Harnia. Język i pochodzenie nazwy kraju right|thumb|200px|Słowo "Ahtiala" napisane po ahtialańsku. Języki używane w Ahtialii, w tym dominujący ahtialański, wywodzą się z rodziny języków mikujskich, a więc jest to język o wspólnym, choć odległym, pochodzeniu, co makracki. We wszystkich pięciu krainach (tzw. коа́ху) używa się mowy z grupy języków ahtialańskich, czyli występujących u ludów ahtialańskich i im właściwych. Wyróżnia się tutaj kilka najważniejszych języków. Język ahtialański Język ahtialański, potocznie nazywany ајљалӓ́ "ajlałaj", jest językiem dominującym w całym kraju. Wywodzi się z grupy środkowoahtialańskiej i najwięcej procentowo użytkowników ma w tzw. Starej Ahtialii (98%) i Ȳnyti (92%). Posiada trzy główne dialekty: dialekt centralny (Stara Ahtialia), zachodni (Ȳnyti) oraz północny (regiony Quilkaç). Jest językiem mlaskowym, o słabo rozwiniętej fleksji i ruchomym akcencie, o stałym szyku zdania SVO. Jest niezwykle bogaty fonetycznie i graficznie. Język palan Język palan to język wschodnioahtialański, dominujący w Suarnie (56% ludności posługuje się nim jako pierwszym językiem). Gramatycznie niewiele się różni od ајљалӓ́ , natomiast duże różnice występują w słownictwie i fonetyce. Od niego więcej mlasków i spółgłosek ejektywnych, za to ma uproszczony system samogłosek. Przykładowe różnice w wymowie: р, wymawiane w ahtialańskim rr (podwójne drżące r), a w palan ʁ; х - w ahtialańskim h, w palan χ; często także з z wymawia się w jęz. palan jako ʒ; końcówki gramatyczne (i niektóre słowne, np. ҳаван) -ан są odwrócone w stos. do ајљалӓ́ tak, że ahtialańskiemu дљавsтаран 'dlɑβstaɾan (już zaczął) odpowiada palańskie дљафsтарна dlaf'staʁna. W Amultii ok. 2% ludności posługuje się tym właśnie językiem. Język ahtianti Ahtianti to język południowoahtialański, zasięgiem obejmujący głównie Unaktę (96% użytkowników), wyspę Neelu (99% ± 1% użytkowników) i wschodnią Makratię (3% użytkowników). Gramatycznie niewiele się różni od standardowego ahtialańskiego, chociaż posiada kilka własnych form aglutynacyjnych. Różnice widoczne są przede wszystkim w wymowie i pisowni, a także w słownictwie. Przykładowo, х h po samogłosce wymawia się jako ɣ, a spółgłoski znajdujące się przed samogłoskami jotowanymi oraz i lub ī zostają zmiękczone, np. Ахтіаља, wymawiane w ahtialańskim jako 'ɑxtjaɮa, w ahtianti brzmi Аґтіаља 'ʌɣtʲaɫa. Z różnic gramatycznych można wymienić choćby końcówkę -кка kɨka "doklejaną" do rzeczownika, który jest właścicielem następnego rzeczownika, najciekawszy przykład to ум Аґтіаљаккка (pies Ahtialańczyka), gdzie końcówka -кка łączy się z końcówką -ак oznaczającą człowieka, obywatela. Wymowa wyrazu to 'ʌɣtʲaɫakɨka. Język se turaaka do napisania Język hyrobatea do napisania Pochodzenie nazwy kraju Najprawdopodobniej etymologia słowa "ahtiala" wywodzi się od "ахтіалумє", co znaczy "pancernik". Zwierzę to jest symbolem narodowym wszystkich ludów ahtialańskich i znajduje się w godle kraju. Ciekawostką jest, że w językach słowiańskich nazwa państwa nie figuruje jako "Ahtiala", ale "Ahtialia". Być może ma to związek z pierwszymi kontaktami mieszkańców kraju z ludami słowiańskimi. Nazwy kraju w innych językach Jeśli innym użytkownikom Wiki znane są inne nazwy, uprzejmie zwracam się prośbą o wpisanie ich. Dotyczy to zarówno conlangów, jak i języków naturalnych. Przyroda do napisania Geografia do napisania Fauna do napisania Flora do napisania Ochrona przyrody do napisania Polityka Państwo jest podzielone głównie na pięć krain historycznych, Starą Ahtialię, Ȳnyti, Unaktę, Suarnę i Kaurkan, nad którymi władzę sprawują verjaartowie wraz z grupą tâcjaartów. Jeden z verjaartów zostaje wybrany na przedstawiciela całego państwa i wszystkich narodów ahtialańskich o nazwie артіјаарт (arcy''jaart). Partie polityczne Spośród różnych, mało znaczących partii, można wyróżnić trzy, które mają istotny wpływ na życie polityczne państwa. Są to ATP, AB oraz PTP. ATP Skrót pochodzi od nazwy Ахтіаљант Тракріа Пољд (ah. Ahtialańska Partia Narodowa). Partia zrzesza najwięcej osób i cieszy się największym poparciem. Słynie z wyjątkowej brutalności dla faszystów. Propaguje gościnność i pokój między państwami. Posiada największe wpływy w państwie. W 2003 roku została wprowadzona kara śmierci dla nacjonalistów posiadających szerokie wpływy w kraju, a także ludzi o przeszłości terrorystycznej, przez których szerzy się negatywna opinia o sytuacji w kraju. Wyrok wykonano trzy razy: dwa w 2004 roku, oraz jeden w 2006. Obecnym szefem partii jest Sonari Onupa (''Sонари Онупа). AB Ahtialańska nazwa partii to Ахтіаљант Бааs (Ah. Ahtialańska Potęga). Druga najpopularniejsza partia polityczna w kraju. Do charakterystycznych cech jej polityki jest ostrożność w stosunku do innych państw na kontynencie, co doprowadziło do trwającego wyścigu zbrojeń z byłym okupantem. Popularność partii zapewnia fakt, że w przypadku inwazji Makratii na Ahtialię wojsko zareaguje natychmiastowo, stosując taktykę obrony przed oblężeniem - samo nie dokona inwazji, lecz się obroni. Wyjątkowo kontrowersyjna stała się kwestia prób atomowych, o których marzył od lat jaart wojenny. Po wielu latach starań, Palau Kerratone (Паљау Кєрратонє) zdobył zaufanie ahtialańskiej rady wojennej na owe próby. 8 kwietnia 2006 roku ogłosił, że pierwsze testy odbędą się już w roku 2007. 13 kwietnia arcyjaart Ahtialii Çuldetlu Huffde wyraził na to zgodę na piśmie. Obecnym szefem partii jest Dralkavan Uwane (Драљкаван Ужанє). PTP Skrót od ahtialańskiej nazwy Пкатн, Тракріа, Пуду (Ah. Głos, Państwo, Kontynent). Trzecia w rankingach i ostatnia licząca się partia w państwie. Domaga się pokoju i odszkodowań wojennych od byłego okupanta. Członkowie partii starają się zjednoczyć państwa kontynentu Mikui. Wobec narastającego niepokoju społecznego poparcie partii topnieje w oczach. Obecnym szefem partii jest Nekuda Peleen (Нєкуда Пєљєєн). Ustrój polityczny Związek Ahtialański jest federacją podzieloną na pięć regionów: Starą Ahtialię, Ȳnyti, Unaktę, Suarnę i Kaurkan. Każdy z nich posiada własne prawo (prawo regionalne), a ponad nim stoi tylko prawo ogólnokrajowe (prawo centralne), które dotyczy całego państwa. Główny dokument prawa ogólnokrajowego nie nosi żadnej specjalnej nazwy; nazywany jest prawem centralnym. Dokumenty praw regionalnych z wyjątkiem Unakty zawarte są w tzw. wielkich kodeksach. Związek Ahtialański nie posiada konstytucji. Najwyższy urząd w państwie stanowią verjaartowie, z których każdy przewodzi jednemu regionowi. Obecnie władzę sprawują: * arcyjaart Baihate Xaindy (Ȳnyti) * verjaart Tylāknae Maşaredo (Stara Ahtialia) * verjaart Sehrmâno Tyrmôā (Unakta) * verjaart Oijartny Tan Imâ (Suarna) * verjaart Tozoidono Aporooka (Kaurkan). Szczególnym stanowiskiem jest arcyjaart, który oprócz funkcji verjaarta swojego regionu pełni także funkcję reprezentacyjną dla narodu i innych państw oraz organizuje pewne przedsięwzięcia rządowe, jak na przykład obrady parlamentu. Jaartowie stanowią odpowiednik ministra. Wybiera się ich ponad pięciuset. Do najsławniejszych w ostatnim czasie należy jaart wojenny (jaart ju ħavan) Palau Kerratone ze względu na dążenie do uzbrojenia Związku w broń atomową. Jaartowie zajmujący się wyłącznie sprawami lokalnymi nazywani są tajaartami. Każdy jaart ma prawo zgłosić projekt ustawy, który potem trafia do komisji ustaw złożonej z 32 (w ahtialańskim szesnastkowym systemie liczbowym 20) jaartów zajmujących się przestrzeganiem prawa sprawdzającej zgodność projektu z obowiązującym prawem i dyskutowaniem na temat sensu jego działania, a następnie odbywają się głosowania, najpierw jaartów, potem verjaartów. Parlament Początki parlamentu ahtialańskiego sięgają wczesnego średniowiecza, kiedy cztery wielkie kraje ahtialańskie (Kaurkan należał wtedy do Ȳnyti) związały się sojuszem politycznym i gospodarczym (ale nie militarnym) i utworzyło wspólnie wielką radę związku, która ustalała prawo z osobna dla wszystkich krajów. Idea upadła w IX wieku. Dopiero w 1644 powstał parlament Suarny, a później wszystkich pozostałych krajów. W czasie panowania Jkatsâ Çuldanina parlament Starej Ahtialii nie funkcjonował, a podczas wojny dystansowej w żadnym kraju poza Ȳnyti. Po wojnie, w Republice Ahtialii powstał parlament w obecnym kształcie. Parlamentarzystami są wszyscy jaartowie, których ilość w zasadzie nie jest ograniczona. Minimalna liczba to pięćset osób, które zajmują się najważniejszymi sprawami dla funkcjonowania państwa, administracją, transportem, najważniejszymi mediami, wojskiem, pomocą humanitarną i ochroną praw człowieka. Każdy z nich ma prawo do zgłoszenia projektu ustawy, który potem trafia do komisji ustaw. Komisja składa z 32 jaartów prawa, którzy sprawdzają, czy projekt w ogóle można dopuścić do głosowania. Jeśli komisja odrzuci projekt, verjaartowie mają prawo weta wobec tej decyzji i jeśli większość z nich (tzn. od 3 i więcej) stwierdzi, że ustawa jest dobra, to zostaje dopuszczona do głosowania ogólnego. W głosowaniu ogólnym każdy jaart ma jeden głos. Po głosowaniu ogólnym odbywa się jeszcze osobne głosowanie verjaartów. Zgodnie z charakterystyczną dla Związku Ahtialańskiego zasadą: : "O sile władzy przywódczej stanowi procentowy stopień jednomyślności parlamentarnej" Im większa różnica między "TAK" i "NIE" dla ustawy w głosowaniu jaartów, tym większe znaczenie ma wynik głosowania verjaartów. Jeżeli przykładowo głosowanie wykaże 87% za do 13% przeciw w głosowaniu jaartów o przyjęciu ustawy, to wynik głosowania verjaartów praktycznie się pomija, ale jeśli 51% jest za, a 49% przeciw, to sprzeciw verjaartów wycofuje cały projekt ustawy. Hierarchia polityków Generalnym pojęciem polityka w Ahtialii jest jaart, które na język polski można tłumaczyć jako "minister". Istnieje kilka typów jaartów. * Tajaart - jest to minister lokalny, który sprawuje władzę ustawodawczą taką jak każdy inny jaart, ale władzę wykonawczą jedynie na swoim terenie, zazwyczaj śaneuka. Przykładem może być tajaart miasta Harnia, zajmujący się przede wszystkim sprawami związanymi z imigrantami i dialogiem władz miejskich z okolicznymi miejscowościami. * Jaart - minister o władzy wykonawczej ogólnokrajowej (federalnej) lub regionalnej (krajowej). Przykładami są jaart nauki, jaart rozdziału żywności lub jaart wojny. * Verjaart - władca regionu (po jednym na region) odpowiedzialny za administrację, koordynowanie pracy jaartów na jego terytorium, nadawaniem odznaczeń, wyróżnień, mianowaniem sędziów. Pierwotnie minister spraw zagranicznych. * Arcyjaart - wybierany spośród verjaartów. Nie traci funkcji verjaarta. Jest najwyższym stanowiskiem w państwie, ponieważ jego projekty ustaw nie przechodzą przez komisję ustaw, ale od razu trafiają do głosowania - przy czym w głosowaniu verjaartów arcyjaart bierze udział. Pełni głównie funkcje reprezentacyjne wobec obcych państw Amultii i Makratii. W czasie wojny razem z jaartem wojennym główny zwierzchnik sił zbrojnych. Siły zbrojne Бааs ю Туаак Sтааб (Siła Uderzeniowa) to nazwa armii ahtialańskiej, struktury obronnej całego Związku Ahtialańskiego. Na mocy ustawy z 23 listopada 2008 roku każdy kraj ma prawo posiadania własnej armii, która jednak podporządkowana jest zwierzchnikowi federalnych sił zbrojnych, którym jest jaart wojenny (obecnie Palau Kerratone), a w czasie wojny także arcyjaart (obecnie Baihate Xaindy). Cel Zasadniczym celem Siły Uderzeniowej jest prowadzenie działań wojennych w każdym znaczeniu, tzn. że wszystkie formy siły państwowo zorganizowanej znajdują się pod pojęciem wojska, co oznacza, że nie istnieją oddzielne organizacje takie jak choćby policja (wyjątek w Suarnie i Unakcie). Siła Uderzeniowa ma także obowiązek pomocy humanitarnej, ochrony życia ludzkiego w czasach pokoju, dotrzymywania umów międzynarodowych (КАТА), stania na straży НВIХ, pomocy w usuwaniu skutków wszelkich katastrof, zarówno naturalnych, jak i spowodowanych przez człowieka, dokonywania egzekucji, neutralizacja skażeń, powstrzymywania agresywnych manifestacji, pilnowania porządku i prawa zarówno w miastach, jak i we wsiach. W zakres obowiązków pod pojęciem działań wojennnych kryją się wszystkie typy pracy wojskowej: atak i obrona na lądzie, w powietrzu, na wodzie, obrona granic, usuwania niepożądanych ładunków wybuchowych, prowadzenie badań nad technologiami broni, pojazdów, asibarów, łaobarów i inne. Hierarchia W całym Związku Ahtialańskim hierarchia wojskowa jest taka sama i dzieli ludzie na stopnie, nadając im odpowiednie obowiązki i przywileje. W kolejności od najwyższej rangi do najniższej są to (nazwy nieprzetłumaczone jeszcze na język polski): # Јаарт ю Ҳаван (Palau Kerratone) & Артіјаарт (Baihate Xaindy, tylko w czasie wojny), # Пєнтоа ю Ҳаван (Rada Wojenna Ahtialii), # Канда ю Торљу (dowodzi więcej niż jedną armią), # Канда Sарта (dowodzi armią), # Іммітау (koordynuje działania grup wojska wewnątrz armii), # Sєљу (dowodzi grupami wojska), # Sєљу ю Sарта (koordynuje działania oddziałów wewnątrz grupy wojska), # Ґєєн (dowodzi oddziałem) # Sєљу ю Ѯарs (szeregowy najwyższego stopnia) # Хан јукӓ (szeregowy wysokiego stopnia) # Хан (szeregowy) Działy Siła Uderzeniowa podzielona jest na działy wojskowe ze względu na rodzaje wykonywanych działań. Są to: * siły piechoty, * siły pancerne, * artyleria, * siły powietrzne, * marynarka wojenna, * oddziały specjalne, * żandarmeria, * wywiad wojskowy. Oprócz tego planuje się powołać dział broni masowego rażenia, lecz od 2007 roku rozwijanie projektów broni masowej zagłady typu broń atomowa jest skutecznie powstrzymywana przez protesty zarówno większości jaartów, jak i opinię publiczną. Wyposażenie Całe wyposażenie militarne jest pochodzenia ahtialańskiego z wyjątkiem amulckich czołgów typu Gana (Ґана). Czołgi * 6420 czołgów lekkich typu wąż Бозуар-60 (Stara Ahtialia, rok produkcji 1982; załoga 3 osób; dł. wraz z armatą 8,20 m, szer. 3,20 m; masa 28 900 kg do 36 400 kg przy pełnym załadunku; maks. prędkość z pełnym załadunkiem 90 km/h po drodze, 70 km/h w polu, 50 km/h po piasku; pancerz kompozytowy grubości 150 mm; uzbrojenie: 1 armata kal. 90 mm z zapasem do 200 pocisków, 1 automatyczny i 2 ręcznie sterowane karabiny maszynowe typu Нууна kal. 8 mm z zapasem 4000 pocisków na wszystkie; wyposażenie dodatkowe: 5 granatów rozbryzgowych, 10 granatów błyskowych, wyposażenie saperskie, apteczka do pierwszej pomocy) * 1200 ciężkich czołgów typu ogień Фонка-КА440 wspomaganych asininą (Suarna, rok produkcji 1970; załoga 5 osób; dł. wraz z armatami 11,40 m, szer. 4,02 m; masa bez wspomagania nawet do 120 ton przy pełnym załadunku, waga przy wspomaganiu ok. 40 ton; maks. prędkość z pełnym załadunkiem i przy wspomaganiu 71 km/h po drodze, 69 km/h w polu, 56 km/h po piasku; pancerz podwójny kompozytowy grubości 320 mm z warstwą promieniującą; uzbrojenie: 2 armaty kal. 140 mm z zapasem do 50 pocisków na działo, 2 ręcznie sterowana karabiny maszynowe typu Нууна kal. 8 mm z zapasem 1800 pocisków na obie, 2 zsynchronizowane działa automatyczne typu Фатаљ kal. 25 mm z zapasem 5000 pocisków na oba; wyposażenie dodatkowe: 10 granatów rozbryzgowych, 20 granatów błyskowych, 2 granaty implozyjne, wyposażenie saperskie, apteczka do pierwszej pomocy) * 300 czołgów mikrofalowych typu strach Ґана-820 (Amultia, rok produkcji 1942; załoga 2 osób; dł. 4,40 m, szer. 2,60 m; masa 15 200 kg; maks. prędkość 140 km/h po drodze przy modelach wspomaganych asininą, 100 km/h bez, 90 km/h w polu, 32 km/h po piasku; pancerz antyatomowy grubości 200 mm z wkładem ołowiu grubości 50 mm i kadmu 5 mm; uzbrojenie: 2 punktowe miotacze mikrofal ADS (przedni i tylny) o częstotliwości ok. 94 GHz i długości 3 mm zasięgu 700 metrów, 1 terenowy kołowy miotacz mikrofal tego samego typu zasięgu działania 20 metrów, 2 karabiny maszynowe typu Sєям kal. 7,9 mm z zapasem 3000 pocisków; wyposażenie dodatkowe: 20 granatów rozbryzgowych wraz z ręcznym granatnikiem Дакє2, 10 granatów błyskowych, 5 granatów implozyjnych, wyposażenie saperskie, apteczka do pierwszej pomocy, apteczka do pomocy przy poparzeniach) * 50 bezzałogowych fortec gąsienicowych typu król Нєє002 wspomaganych asininą (Ȳnyti, rok produkcji 2004; brak załogi - obsługa zdalna przynajmniej 4 osób; dł. z armatami 15,20 m, szer. 5,30 m; masa bez wspomagania nawet 190 ton przy pełnym załadunku, waga przy wspomaganiu 52 tony; maks. prędkość 69 km/h po drodze, 59 km/h w polu, 30 km/h po piasku; pancerz wzmacniany grubości 500 mm z warstwą promieniującą; uzbrojenie: 1 ciężka armata kal. 140 mm z zapasem 200 pocisków, 1 armata burząca kal. 210 mm z zapasem 50 pocisków, 2 automatyczne karabiny maszynowe typu Нууна kal. 8 mm z zapasem 4000 pocisków na działo, 2 granatniki z zapasem 50 granatów rozbryzgowych, 50 błyskowych, 10 elektromagnetycznych, 10 zapalających i 2 bombami neutronowymi; wyposażenie dodatkowe: armatka antykontaminacyjna, układ autodestrukcyjny Ҳоон). Artyleria * 4200 wyrzutni rakiet typu smok Draak DA3 (Stara Ahtialia, rok produkcji 2000; dł. 8,20 m, szer. 3,60 m; masa 49 200 kg przy pełnym załadunku; maks. prędkość 82 km/h po drodze, 70 km/h w polu, 69 km/h po piasku; przy złożonym pojeździe pancerz kompozytowy do 150 mm grubości, przy stykach płyt 100 mm; uzbrojenie: 1 hydrauliczna platforma z 10 wyrzutniami rakiet kal. 120 mm, z zapasem przewożonym w osobnym pojeździe opancerzonym łuska Хаља 1, najczęściej 20 rakiet burzących ВА-10, 100 zwykłych ВА-02, 20 zapalających ҀА-62, 10 neutronowych ЫТ 1 i 50 elektromagnetycznych ВА-58; zasięg wystrzału zależy od pocisku, od lekkich ВА-02 o zasięgu 29 km do ciężkich ВА-10 o zasięgu do 8 km, 2 ręcznie sterowane karabiny maszynowe typu Нууна kal. 8 mm z zapasem 2000 pocisków na każdy; wyposażenie dodatkowe: 20 granatów rozbryzgowych, zestaw pierwszej pomocy) * 8400 wyrzutni rakiet typu smok Draak DA4 wspomagany asininą (Stara Ahtialia, rok produkcji 2001; dł. 10,00 m, szer. 4,00 m; masa 45 200 kg przy pełnym załadunku; maks. prędkość 130 km/h po drodze, 120 km/h w polu, 98 km/h po piasku; przy złożonym pojeździe pancerz kompozytowy do 300 mm grubości z wkładem antyatomowym 50 mm ołowiu, przy stykach płyt 200 mm z wkładem 10 mm; uzbrojenie: 3 hydrauliczne platformy z 5 wyrzutniami rakiet kal. 142 mm na każdej, z zapasem amunicji przewożonym w osobnym pojeździe opancerzonym łuska Хаља 2, najczęściej 20 rakiet burzących ВА-12, 100 zwykłych ВА-04, 20 zapalających ҀА-68, 10 neutronowych ЫТ 2 i 50 elektromagnetycznych ВА-60; zasięg wystrzału zależy od pocisku, od lekkich ВА-04 o zasięgu 32 km do ciężkich ВА-11 o zasięgu do 10 km, 1 automatyczny i 2 ręcznie sterowane karabiny maszynowe typu Нууна kal. 8 mm z zapasem 1000 pocisków na każdy; wyposażenie dodatkowe: 20 granatów rozbryzgowych, zestaw pierwszej pomocy; możliwości przebudowy na pojazd nawodny oraz wymianę głównej platformy na platformę z 1 wyrzutnią rakiet stratosferycznych płatek kwiatu Ланік 10 kal. 200 mm zdolnych trafić cel z dokładnością do 300 mm z jednego końca kontynentu na drugi) * 12000 samobieżnych dział typu mene Мєнє-430 (Suarna, rok produkcji 1956; dł. 6,20 m, szer. 3,15 m; masa 42 300 kg przy pełnym załadunku; maks. prędkość 50 km/h po drodze, 50 km/h w polu, 30 km/h po piasku; pancerz wzmacniany do 80 mm grubości; uzbrojenie: haubica mene kal. 120 mm z zapasem 50 pocisków; wyposażenie dodatkowe: wyposażenie saperskie, zestaw do pierwszej pomocy) Lotnictwo * 5000 myśliwskich asiłaobarów typu wiedźma Ћајаака 19-Ћа (Stara Ahtialia, rok produkcji 1979; załoga: 2 pilotów; rozpiętość: 8,7 m, długość: 12 m, wysokość: 4 m; masa bez wspomagania 29 ton; typ silnika pchającego: do M0,8¹ na paliwie mir; prędkość maks. w powietrzu: M0,8, w wodzie: 100 km/h; prędkość wznoszenia VS: do 200 m/s; pułap: 12 500 m wzwyż i 1000 m p.p.m.; zasięg: 6400 m; uzbrojenie: 1 działo automatyczne typu Фатаљ kal. 25 mm z zapasem 1000 pocisków, 6 rakiet naprowadzanych metodami IR, UV i laserową ВА-104, 2 bomby ЫШ-6) * 1200 bombardujących asibarów typu związek Ҁыркаі 32-Ҁы (Suarna, rok produkcji 1986; załoga: 5 osób, w tym 2 pilotów, 1 łącznik i 2 bombardierów; rozpiętość: 39 m, długość: 12 m, wysokość 6 metrów; masa bez wspomagania 60 ton; typ silnika pchającego: do M0,8 na paliwie mir; prędkość maks. w powietrzu M0,8, niezdolny do poruszania się w wodzie; prędkość wznoszenia VS do 230 m/s; pułap: 16 200 m wzwyż; zasięg: 12 200 m; uzbrojenie zawiera bomby dowolnego rodzaju, których łączna masa nie może przekroczyć 30 ton) * 800 szpiegowskich asibarów supersonicznych typu sztuczny Ssӓпӓда 10-Ssӓ (Kaurkan, rok produkcji 2003; załoga: 4 osoby, w tym 2 pilotów, 1 operator urządzeń szpiegowskich i 1 inżynier; rozpiętość: 10,24 m, długość: 15 m, wysokość 4 metry; masa bez wspomagania 90 ton; typ silnika pchającego: do M1 na paliwie mir, do M3,6 turbopompy na paliwie amma; prędkość maks. w powietrzu M3,6, niezdolny do poruszania się w wodzie; prędkość znoszenia VS do 280 m/s; pułap: 25 000 m wzwyż; zasięg: 7 650 m; uzbrojenie: na wypadek awarii silnika naddźwiękowego 1 działo automatyczne typu Фатаљ kal. 25 mm z zapasem 1000 pocisków i 5 rakiet naprowadzanych metodami IR, UV i laserową ВА-104; dodatkowe wyposażenie: urządzenia szpiegowskie) * 6''' eksperymentalnych asibarów hipersonicznych typu grzmot '''Вонтра 15-ВО (Unakta, rok produkcji 2006; załoga: do 10 osób, w tym 2 pilotów, inżynier, astronauta, lekarz, specjalista misji oraz do 4 pasażerów; rozpiętość: 15 m, długość 19 m, wysokość 5 m; masa bez wspomagania 50 ton; typ silnika pchającego: do M1 na paliwie mir, do M4 turbopompy na paliwie amma 4, do M25 2 silniki typu niebo Наарт (ScramJet); inne silniki: RCS, retro o sile 25% ciągu silników podstawowych, hover o sile 20% ciągu silników podstawowych; prędkość maksymalna: ograniczone jedynie paliwem i tarciem atmosfery; maks. prędkość wznoszenia: bez ograniczeń; pułap: bez ograniczeń, choć dotychczas najwyższe misje były wykonywane na wysokości do 70 km; brak uzbrojenia czy wyposażenia szpiegowskiego). ¹M (liczba Macha) oznacza prędkość dźwięku w atmosferze Haivoori. Podział administracyjny right|thumb|200px|Podział administracyjny (kliknij, by powiększyć)right|thumb|200px|Ręcznie rysowana maparight|thumb|200px|Podział administracyjny Ahtialia jest podzielona na pięć regionów, trzydzieści cztery fianeuky, sto dwadzieścia sześć śenauków i 253 rejony. Stara Ahtialia (Verjaart: Tylāknae Maşaredo) Fianeuky: *1 (Stolica regionu: Harnia) *2 (Stolica: Quilkaç) *5 (Stolica: Hukno) *27 (Stolica: Usono) *28 (Stolica: Tiam) *30 (Stolica: Ontu) *34 (Stolica: Katirtm) Ȳnyti (Verjaart: Baihate Xaindy) *3 (Stolica regionu: An) *4 (Stolica: Ṣane) *29 (Stolica: Knah) *31 (Stolica: Laika) *32 (Stolica: Pon) Unakta (Verjaart: Sehrmâno Tyrmôā) *6 (Stolica regionu: Kamiva) *7 (Stolica: Akar) *8 (Stolica: Enbaşu) *9 (Stolica: Nā) *10 (Stolica: Ço) *14 (Stolica: Usadda) *15 (Stolica: Rala) *18 (Stolica: Unik) *33 (Stolica: Ezehamaj) right|thumb|200px|Dolina [[Harnia|Harnii - obraz.]] Suarna (Verjaart: Oijartny Tan Imâ) *16 (Stolica: Usudal) *17 (Stolica: Boi) *19 (Stolica: Azaro) *20 (Stolica regionu: Palan) *21 (Stolica: Paznai) *22 (Stolica: Granti Lahs) *23 (Stolica: Wirag) *24 (Stolica: Nax) *25 (Stolica: Carvahn) *26 (Stolica: Hosite) Kaurkan (Verjaart: Tozoidono Aporooka) *11 (Stolica regionu: Turaaka) *12 (Stolica: Haknavi) *13 (Stolica: Ynakit) Geografia Miasta w Ahtialii Lista piętnastu największych miast Ahtialii: Historia Starożytność (Ok. 3500 p.n.e. - 614 n.e.) * Czasy pradawne (Ok. 3500 - 2000 p.n.e.) Kultury Harnii, Kamivy i Palan. Pierwsze państwo w Ahtialii - państwo Ahokaruta. Wynalezienie pisma i koła, opanowanie technik rozniecania ognia. * Czasy dawnego kerumu (Ok. 2000 p.n.e. - 1300 p.n.e.) Pierwsze państwo ahtialańskie, rządzone przez Mukiów (Mukū). Odkrycie kerumu w Harnii i Fagd, później także w Palan i Kamivie. Pierwsze kontakty z mieszkańcami starożytnej Grecji, trwające około stu lat. * Czasy późnego kerumu (Ok. 1300 p.n.e. - 655 p.n.e.) Podbicie pobliskich terenów górskich przez ludy starożytnej Ahtialii. Migracja części ludów ahtialańskich pod przywództwem Korohavina Lekko na północ, ku wybrzeżom oceanu Oon. Założenie miast Usono nad rzeką Ēntka, Katirtm nad rzeką Uui oraz legendarnych miast Tido i Quilkaç nad oceanem Oon. Wielka susza nad miastem Palan. Powstanie miasta An nad rzeką Kuna w roku 1023 p.n.e.. Zużycie kerumu w Palan i Harnii. * Czasy asininy (655 p.n.e. - 614 n.e.) Odkrycie asininy w Harnii. Szerokie wykorzystanie asininy w transporcie od około VII w. p.n.e. do czasu jej wyczerpania w źródłach powierzchniowych około 567 roku n.e. na terenie całej dzisiejszej Ahtialii. Pierwsze kontakty z Amultią i Makratią. Uderzenie meteorytu z Saity, dalsze pustynnienie regionu Palan. Średniowiecze (614 - 1245) * Czasy havvaimatarkulu (614 - 1245) Czasy czterech wielkich państw: Ahtialii, Ȳnyti, Unakty i Suarny. Zaludnianie wysp położonych blisko Mikui. Wojna Suarny z Makratią (834 - 848) zakończona zwycięstwem pustynnych wojsk Palańskich. Wojna Ahtialii z Ȳnyti (912 - 914), w której miasto Ontu zostało wyzwolone spod panowania Ȳnyti. Wynalezienie prądu i generatora przez Kahraimę Tuirai w 1245. Pierwszy postęp (1245 - 1856) * Czasy elektryczości (1245 - 1325) Badania nad prądem. Oświetlenie elektryczne. Piorunochrony. Telegram. Grzejniki. Odkrycie możliwości pozyskiwania kerumu przy użyciu prądu elektrycznego przez Varkiralâ Hiraŀima. * Nowe czasy kerumu (1325 - 1676) Teoria uzyskiwania kerumu. Odkrycie w 1534 roku na niedaleko miasta Ontu wioski zamieszkałej w III tysiącleciu p.n.e. przez Sumerów, co zapoczątkowało teorię o obustronności właściwości kerumu. Skonstruowanie w 1578 roku przez Krakatona Ilinitę w Unakcie pierwszego czołgu na kontynencie Mikui. Powstanie broni palnej, ładunków wybuchowych i łatwopalnych. Prymitywny silnik spalinowy Triabamma. Odkrycie podziemnych złóż asininy i wykorzystanie jej do transportu. Wybuch wulkanu Ezeh na wyspie Ezehamatr w roku 1611 spowodował śmierć około 3 600 osób. Przypadkowe wyprodukowanie przez ahtialańskiego fizyka Korivadana Kerratone sześciu cząstek kerumu. Sześć podróży pięciu ahtialańskich (Harrivan Bori 1650, Taita Karāvana 1652, Ômone Talkabun 1654, Liēslâ Ytikahh 1658 i Korkahamy Itramiṣy 1662) i jednego suarniańskiego (Neeru Tairboos 1664) naukowca do miejsc oznaczonych przez punkty kerumu. Z tej wyprawy wrócił po dwunastu latach tylko Neeru Tairboos. * Czasy wojny amulckiej (1676 - 1856) Wykłady suarniańskiego naukowca Neeru Tairboosa początkują rewolucję kulturalną w Ahtialii. Budowy zamków i pałaców. Demokratyczny system władzy. Publiczne zainteresowanie językiem angielskim. Prace Korivadana Kerratone nad odtworzeniem produkcji kerumu. Amultia rozpoczyna w 1699 roku wojnę z Makratią. Powstają sterowce, zaawansowane czołgi, samoloty i tzw. asibary, czyli "latające talerze". W wyniku błędu naukowców Makraccy artylerzyści ostrzeliwują miasto Nelobu, zabijając ponad 1 000 osób i raniąc 20 000. Legendarne wojska palańskie wkraczają do Makratii w 1853, w ciągu dalszych trzech lat kończąc wojnę. Nowożytność (1856 - 1970) * Władza Kharbavotlu Iterity (1856 - 1894) Odkrycie âradu przez Havliaku Truariatę w 1860 roku. Ustalenie stałych granic państw ahtialańskich, Ȳnyti, Unakty, Suarny, Amultii, Makratii i Eino. Pakt z 1889 roku Ahtialii, Ȳnyti, Unakty i Suarny zapewniający wzajemną pomoc. Pierwszy prymitywny komputer "Ikiodaka" (Dziadek). Morderstwo arcyjaarta Kharbavotlu Iterity w Harnii w 1894. * Władza Urinati Haraboro (1894 - 1907) Zamieszki w Kamivie. Urinati Haraboro poszerza ksenofobię. Ludy Ahtialii, Ȳnyti, Unakty i Suarny pogłębiają własną izolację. Zniszczenie elektrowni w Fagd w 1900. Wejście na arenę polityczną Ahtialii suarniańskiej przywódczyni Koroneto Lainiŀy. Powstanie partii ATP. Koroneto Lainiŀa staje się ikoną kultury we wszystkich czterech regionach dzisiejszej Ahtialii. Urinati Haraboro zostaje odwołany, jego miejsce zajmuje Pannairu Envirom, a potem Deznet Bozin. Próba zamachu stanu w 1902 roku przez Urinati Haraboro. Reformy Koroneto Lainiŀy w Harnii i polityka zagraniczna stają się przyczyną błyskawicznego odnowienia paktu z 1889 roku. Druga próba zamachu stanu Urinati Haraboro w 1905 roku. Śmierć Urinati Haraboro w 1907 roku. Wybranie Koroneto Lainiŀy na arcyjaarta Ahtialii w 1907 roku. * Władza Koroneto Lainiŀy (1907 - 1914) right|thumb|200px|[[Koroneto Lainiŀa w nowoczesnych ubraniach młodzieżowych - obraz.]] Postęp gospodarki i plan pomocy przyjaznym regionom Koroneto Lainiŀy przyczynia się do publicznych przeprosin wszystkich win i obietnicy poprawy państw Ahtialii, Ȳnyti, Unakty i Suarny oraz Amultii. Atmosfera bliskości czterech pierwszych narodów niemalże przyczyniła się do dołączenia Ȳnyti, Unakty i Suarny do Ahtialii, co się nie udaje ze względu na prośbę Ahtialańczyków o zachowanie uczuć patriotycznych przez pozostałe narody w obawie przed wybuchem wojny. Kult Ahtialii na całym kontynencie Mikui. Gwałtowny rozwój handlu z Makratią rozpoczyna w 1909 roku plan gwałtownego przyspieszenia produkcji uzbrojenia tego państwa. Koroneto Lainiŀa ogłasza dzień pokoju 13 marca i tolerancji 22 kwietnia, hucznie obchodzone we wszystkich państwach kontynentu. Rozwój nauk humanistycznych i sztuk pięknych. Pojawienie się 1 marca 1910 roku dwóch brytyjskich naukowców, fizyka Stevena Bella oraz chemika i astronoma Woodrowa Jonesa oraz ich ksiąg powoduje rozwój fizyki, chemii i astronomii. Teoria Woodrowa Jonesa dotycząca występowania i powstawania cząstek kerumu. Prowadzenie przez Koroneto Lainiŀę wielu zwyczajów europejskich. Pamiętniki Woodrowa Jonesa i Stevena Bella w języku angielskim i ahtialańskim stają się bestsellerem na Mikui. Wynalezienie przez Stevena Bella w 1913 roku wykrywacza kerumu. Opuszczenie Ahtialii przez Woodrowa Jonesa i Stevena Bella 14 maja 1914 roku. Dymisja Koroneto Lainiŀy ze stanowiska arcyjaarta Ahtialii 20 lipca 1914 roku. Władcą zostaje Yletti Ibas. * Władza Jkatsâ Çuldanina (1914 - 1956) Pod koniec roku 1914 Yletti Ibas przyjmuje do swojej partii młodego, gdyż zaledwie dwudziestoletniego Jkatsâ Çuldanina, który bardzo szybko uzyskuje olbrzymie poparcie ludności wygłaszając swoje sławne przemówienia. 15 lipca 1919 roku Yletti Ibas wysłał wojska na granicę z Makratią, podburzając jedocześnie panującego tam Tiritarti Irtaaro. Yletti Ibas, czując się winny wrogiego nastawienia sąsiadniego państwa, składa w 1917 roku dymisję. Wyjątkowo agresywne przemówienia Jkatsâ Çuldanina zdobywają ogromną popularność i nastawiają Makratów wrogo do całej Ahtialii. Na arcyjaarta wybrano w 1917 roku Ŀapominu Letta. Klęska suszy, a następnie powodzi rujnuje w 1918 roku Ahtialię oraz Ȳnyti i wschodnią część Amultii. Gwałtowne zbrojenie się Makratii. Mowy Jkatsâ Çuldanina oczerniają Ŀapominu Letta, którego ludność Ahtialii ostatecznie w 1920 roku oddala od władzy. Arcyjaartem zostaje Jkatsâ Çuldanin. Szybko odbudowuje i uzbraja państwo. W 1922 roku wybucha wojna Ahtialii z Makratią. Wojnę wygrywa Ahtialia i Jkatsâ Çuldanin zyskuje niespotykaną popularność. Szybko odbudowuje państwo ze zniszczeń i w 1923 roku składa dymisję. Jednak jego władza się jeszcze nie kończy - fałszując wybory, przez trzydzieści dwa lata arcyjaartami Ahtialii zostają ludzie w pełni podporządkowani Jkatsâ Çuldaninowi lub zmuszani do respektowania jego "sugestii politycznych", co doprowadziło do wrogości między Ahtialią a wszystkimi pozostałymi państwami kontynentu Mikui. Otwarcie sprzeciwił mu się dopiero Vedikulu Hanitti, który zmarł 2 lutego 1955 roku w wypadku, do którego doszło najprawdopodobniej w wyniku sabotażu. Władzę obejmuje w 1956 roku Xâjgnabfo Dorin, która poprzez oddział specjalny więzi Jkatsâ Çuldanina. 7 maja 1956 roku Jkatsâ Çuldanin ulega karze śmierci. Czasy grozy (1956 - 1998) * Ostatnie czasy kerumu (1956 - 1958) Xâjgnabfo Dorin wysyła przeprosiny za nieprzyjemności ze strony poprzedniego władcy do wszystkich państw kontynentu. Zostają one przyjęte przez Amultię, Ȳnyti, Unaktę i Suarnę, jednak odrzucone przez Makratię. Napięcie pomiędzy Makratią, a innymi narodami Mikui. Szukanie nowych broni. Odkrycie sposobu wytwarzania kerumu. Wyprodukowanie w 1957 roku kilku kropelek kerumu i przeniesienie wysłannika Dagnahomiro Senneta do Europy. Spotkanie przywódców Ahtialii, Amultii, Ȳnyti, Unakty i Suarny w celu omówienia sytuacji. Makratia staje się najpotężniejszym gospodarczo i militarnie państwem na Mikui. * Czasy groźb (1958 - 1989) Dost Makratii Urtan Neuzaord wprowadza w Makratii propagandę, w wyniku której zostaje jeszcze spotęgowana ksenofobia jej mieszkańców. 12 lipca 1962 roku w Rali na granicy Unakty z Makratią dochodzi do rozruchów spowodowanych kłótnią o polityce w miejscowym szpitalu. Dwa dni później szpital zostaje zniszczony w eksplozji. Śledztwo Unakty wykazało, że bomby podłożyli makraccy fanatycy dosta. W 1965 roku zostaje zamordowany ambasador Ahtialii w Minnaice. Zostają zerwane wszystkie połączenia handlowe z Makratią. Dost Makratii Urtan Neuzaord przyjeżdża 23 marca 1966 roku do Harnii na rozmowy o odnowieniu handlu. 27 marca zostaje zamordowany w wyniku ataku zabójcy o pseudonimie Ssâpâda ("nieprawdziwy"). Rząd ahtialański wysyła do Otry ciało dyktatora z kondolencjami. W Makratii władzę przejmuje Korhaveno Dajot. W 1976 roku zostaje on zamordowany przez swoich rodaków, którym nie podobał się defensywny stosunek do wojny władcy. Następnym Dostem Makratii zostaje 4 grudnia 1979 roku Trastarmanar Armahoder. Dzięki niemu Makratia zdobyła kilka ziem Unakty bez wystrzału, jedynie demonstrując potęgę wojskową. Ahtialia, Ȳnyti i Suarna wypowiadają Makratii wojnę. Amultia pozostaje neutralna. * SZIUWT (1989 - 1998) SZIUWT (właśc. ŞƔVT) spolszczony skrót od ahtialańskiego Şari Ɣ Verha Torlu (Matka Wszystkich Broni). 23 lipca 1989 roku do Ahtialii przybywa dwudziestu ludzi z Ziemi. Przywożą informacje o telewizji, komputerach (znane juz wtedy na Mikui). Kilka roślin (między innymi gruszki), książek i... 6 min atomowych. Goście zostali przyjaźnie przyjęci, ale w moc ładunków żadne państwo na kontynencie nie uwierzyło. 6 sierpnia 1990 roku następuje zapowiedziana detonacja jednej z nich na bezludnej pustyni Suarny. Zginęło 270 osób, które nie posłuchały ostrzeżeń i podeszły zbyt blisko. Wojna między Ahtialią, Ȳnyti, Unaktą i Suarną, a Makratią zostaje przerwana. Rozpoczynają się z początku tajne, a następnie jawne i szerokie poszukiwania pozostałych pięciu min. Makratia płaci sumę 50 000 000 kisów makrackich (ok. 1,5 mld złotych) za każdą i do podpisania umowy dochodzi, jednak miny zostają znalezione, ukradzione i 12 lutego 1997 roku zdetonowane przez ahtialańskich agentów na nizinie Wurmoro na wyspie Neelu. W 1998 roku cała dwudziestka Ziemian ulega karze śmierci. Ich przywódca, François Delacroix, na krotko przed śmiercią powiedział "Zabiliście dzieci matki wszelkiej broni. Ona zabije was". Rozwścieczony Dost Makratii Trastarmanar Armahoder rozpoczyna operację "Szósty dzień". 18 września 1998 roku wojska makrackie przekraczają granicę Amultii. Rozpoczyna się wojna dystansowa. Wojna dystansowa (1998 - 2001) 18 września 1998 roku wojska makrackie wkraczają do Timiki w Amultii. Bez oddania strzału zajmują całą południowo-wschodnią część kraju. 30 września 1998 roku, dwanaście kilometrów od wsi Mauika, ścierają się z armią Amultii, która zostaje starta na proch przez artylerię makracką. Zostają tu zastosowane po raz pierwszy łuski antygrawitacyjne, niszczące cele na większym obszarze niż tradycyjne. 2 października 1998 roku Amultia oficjalnie traci niepodległość i przyłączona zostaje do Makratii. Do 14 grudnia armia makracka sukcesywnie zajmuje Suarnę. 17 grudnia zostaje zdobyte Palan i Suarna upada. Od południa Makratii rozpoczyna atak druga armia i już 27 grudnia 1998 roku zostaje zdobyta Kamiva, pada także wyspa Neelu. Trudny teren Unakty i nagły atak zimy zatrzymują armię południową. 6 lutego 1999 roku przeniesienie stolicy Ahtialii z Harnii do Quilkaç. 14 marca 1999 rozgrywa się pierwsza i największa bitwa powietrzna między Makratią a Ahtialią, gdzie po obu stronach ginie ok. 7 300 ludzi. * Pierwszy przełom 26 lipca 1999 roku wiązane sojuszem wojskowym Ȳnyti i Ahtialia rozpoczynają masowy kontratak na północne wojska Makratii. left|thumb|200px|Ahtialia w kwietniu roku [[2000; kolor zielony. Na mapie zaznaczono także dzisiejsze granice]]Przez trzy miesiące toczą się zaciekłe walki, lecz w końcu zwycięża armia makracka po dostawach nowych baterii artylerii "Sairhaet", sterowanych przez zaawansowane technicznie komputery. Do maja 2000 roku pod władzą makracką znajduje się cała Amultia, Unakta, Suarna (bez fianeuków 24 i 25), fianeuki 4, 3, 31, 29 i 32 Ȳnyti oraz 5, 1, 27 i 30 Starej Ahtialii. Władza Makratii wprowadza na podbitych terenach terror polityczny. Mimo to nie niszczy zabytków ani kultury, z wyjątkiem Palan, gdzie 10 stycznia 2000 roku wybuchło powstanie, stłumione po sześciu dniach; miasto zniszczono w 70%, a 25% ludności wymordowano. 29 maja zaprowadzono tymczasowe zawieszenie broni, zerwane 30 kwietnia zamachem w Otrze, gdzie zginęło ponad dwa tys. ludzi, w tym dost Makratii Trastarmanar Armahoder. Z tego powodu zostaje zrujnowany pałac w An. Nowym dostem zostaje wojskowy Khertarmat Tairdarr, cieszący się w Makratii dużą popularnością. Sprawcom zamachu udaje się uciec do Katirtm, gdzie następnie pracują nad miotaczami mikrofal. W Quilkaç wyprodukowano pierwsze sztuki artylerii rakietowej "Draak" (Smok), które już 3 kwietnia 2000 roku trafiają na front, odnosząc sukcesy (Bitwa pod Habu). Oficjalnie wyprodukowano pospiesznie 1 tys. wyrzutni i ponad 2,5 tysiące w podziemiach, głównie wysp Onte i Derne. Nazywane ostatnią nadzieją, pokonują największą część makrackiej armii południowej. Do 29 lipca 2000 roku wyzwolone zostają fianeuki nr 32, 29, 31, 27 i spora część 1. W miastach, do których zbliżała się armia ahtialańska, szybko dochodziło do powstań, niektóre z nich zakończyły się sukcesem. 4 sierpnia 2000 roku dochodzi do największego pojedynku artyleryjskiego w historii Mikui, gdzie ahtialańskie "Draaki" przez dwa tygodnie ostrzeliwały się pod Harnią ze sterowanymi komputerowo makrackimi działami "Sairhaet". 16 sierpnia pojawiła się amunicja elektromagnetyczna. * Drugi przełom [[grafika:draak.jpg|right|thumb|200px|DA4 Draak.]] Ahtialańska armia wyposażona w rakiety z głowicami elektromagnetycznymi ostatecznie 22 sierpnia 2000 roku zdobywa Harnię. Do grudnia wyzwolono całe Ȳnyti i zachodnią część Suarny. Od południa armię makracką atakują partyzanci z wysp Kaurkanu. 29 grudnia 2000 roku armia południowa Makratii przestaje istnieć, a jej rolę na froncie przejmuje armia centralna. Wielka ofensywa armii północnej powoduje zajęcie fianeuku nr 24 i zbliżenie się do miasta Tido, lecz atak zostaje szybko odparty, a armia makracka w styczniu 2001 zmuszonona do wycofania się. Na miesiąc zostaje ogłoszone zawieszenie broni. dost Khertarmat Tairdarr używa nowych dział jonowych do kontrofensywy, jednak "Draaki" okazują się być niepokonane w walce na płaskich pustynnych terenach. 6 lutego 2001 roku wyzwolone zostaje Palan, a 3 marca cała Suarna. Znajdujący się w rozpaczliwej sytuacji dost Khertarmat Tairdarr przenosi się na wyspę Ateun, jednak 5 marca zostaje zamordowany. Władzę przejmuje ugrupowanie polityczne Intha. 23 marca pod władzą Ahtialii znajduje się cała Unakta, a wojska ahtialańskie, Ȳnyti, Suarny, Unakty i Kaurkanu docierają do granicy Makratii. 1 kwietnia 2001 roku wyzwolona zostaje Amultia. Stolica Ahtialii zostaje przeniesiona z Quilkaƕ do Harnii, a arcyjaartem zostaje Çuldetlu Huffde. 5 kwietnia następuje przekroczenie dawnej granicy Makratii i atak na państwo. Prowadzone są ciężkie walki, szczególnie krwawa jest bitwa pod Himanną, gdzie armia ahtialańska traci pięć tysięcy ludzi i odnosi porażkę. Używane w miastach miotacze mikrofal pokonują partyzantów w Aircie. 12 maja dochodzi do bitwy o Otrę. Oblężenie trwa miesiąc, po którym ludność zostaje przesiedlona, a miasto zrównane z ziemią (patrz też: Teimaik Sawaitlu, "Burza") przez wyrzutnie rakiet Draak. 30 czerwca 2001 roku zbombardowane zostaje miast Gnakk na wyspie Ateun. Po tym zdarzeniu cała siła wojskowa Makratii zostaje unicestwiona i 1 lipca grupa Intha podpisuje akt bezwarunkowej kapitulacji, oznaczający kres wojny dystansowej. Ahtialia powojenna (2001 - dzisiaj) Pod wpływem pragnienia społeczeństwa połączenia ludów ahtialańskich w jedno wielkie, silne państwo Ahtialię, 29 grudnia 2001 roku następuje zjednoczenie Ahtialii; regiony Stara Ahtialia, Ȳnyti, Unakta i Suarna stają się jednym państwem, rządzonym przez czterech verjaartów i wybieranego spośród nich arcyjaarta. Okupacja Makratii trwa do 1 stycznia 2002 roku, gdy utworzone zostaje państwo makrackie zajmujące dzisiejsze tereny pod władzą pokojowo nastawionego dosta Rretairvana Kuntata, który 14 marca 2002 roku umiera na udar mózgu. Jego miejsce zajmuje Parrarar Hakanoren, odbudowując Otrę i przywracając jej status stolicy Makratii. Pozornie wygłaszając mowy o pokoju, prowadzi politykę szybkiej remilitaryzacji państwa. Od rządu Makratii otrzymuje 3 listopada 2003 roku nadzwyczajne uprawnienia, które dost wykorzystuje do stworzenia monarchii absolutnej, władającej całym państwem, co wzbudza strach w jaartach Ahtialii. Spory na temat podboju kosmosu przez Ahtialię niemal doprowadzają do wojny domowej, lecz wystrzelenie przez Makratię w 2004 roku pięciu luster orbitalnych powoduje szybkie unowocześnienie orbitalnych dział jonowych. Niebezpieczeństwo ponownego konfliktu z Makratią sprawia, że rząd Ahtialii powołuje stanowisko strażnika pokoju, Vanaka, który 2 grudnia 2004 roku obejmuje Uhronaku Bold. Objęcie urzędu Jaarta wojennego przez Palau Kerratona, który już w dniu wejścia do grupy jaartów proponuje rozpoczęcie prób atomowych. 13 kwietnia 2006 roku arcyjaart Ƕuldetlu Huffde wyraża zgodę na przeprowadzenie prób z ładunkami jądrowymi, co spotyka się z chłodnym przyjęciem reszty verjaartów. 5 lutego 2007 roku wyspy Kin, Eino, Aikurn i pozostałe zostają odłączone od Ȳnyti i stają się piątym regionem Ahtialii o nazwie Kaurkan ze stolicą w Turaace. Dostęp do informacji Ahtialia strzeże swojej historii przed resztą świata. W planach są kontakty z Europą, w tym doinformowanie Ziemi o przeszłości największego mocarstwa kontynentu Mikui. Niewiele faktów jest znanych i potwierdzonych na dzień dzisiejszy: * Dzisiejsza Ahtialia powstała na życzenie ludów reszty kontynentu, wtedy to państwo posiadało granice jednego z dzisiejszych czterech regionów, Starej Ahtialii. Pozostała część państwa powstała przez dołączenie się reszty ludów całej Ahtialii, dając jej ogromne terytoria. * Kontakt z Ziemią był i jest widoczny, na kontynencie Mikui korzysta się z zaawansowanej technologii komputerowej. Jednak pytanie, skąd i kiedy, nadal pozostaje bez odpowiedzi Niektórzy naukowcy szukają przyczyny w kontakcie z Ziemią i wcześniejszemu niż na błękitnej planecie wynalezieniu generatora eletrycznego. * Dawniej w całym państwie istniała tylko jedna szkoła, zajmująca niewiarygodnie wielkie terytoria (Zajmowała fieneuky nr. 31, 29, 28, a także północną cześć fieneuk numer 3!). Dzisiaj jest tu tylko pozostałość dawnego "GSN", zastępuje go teraz budynek ASN. W roku 2007 planowane było otworzenie granic dla gości z Ziemi, lecz stan zagrożenia wojną z Makratią, testowanie broni masowej zagłady i nerwowa atmosfera na kontynencie mogą opóźnić napływ akt i spotkania z przedstawicielami Europy i Ameryki północnej. Gospodarka Republika Ahtialii jest obecnie (czerwiec 2007) najbardziej rozwiniętym gospodarczo państwem na Mikui. Prowadzi gospodarkę mieszaną w 30% PKB wytwarzanego przez państwo. Stałe miejsce zatrudnienia posiada ponad 70% osób w wieku produkcyjnym. Inwestycje firm zagranicznych (prawie wyłącznie amulckich) prowadzone są najczęściej w rejonie Ȳnyti, gdzie płaski teren i ciepły, umiarkowany klimat sprzyjają powstawaniu manufaktur i fabryk. Największe ahtialańskie korporacje nie mają większego wpływu na gospodarkę, przykładem może być Tois Rhaitais, firma posiadająca swoją siedzibę w Harnii, mająca jednak najwięcej oddziałów w fianeukach nr 31 i 3, wytwarzająca ok. 10% całych przychodów państwa, nie jest powiązana z żadną organizacją państwową. Cztery regiony Ahtialii od 1889 roku prowadzą współpracę ekonomiczną Ularańska umowy o wolnym handlu, w 2003 roku powiększony o fianeuki Kaurkanu. W 1961 Stara Ahtialia, Suarna i Amultia zadeklarowały wzajemne wsparcie gospodarcze, obecnie współpraca istnieje między Ahtialią a Amultią. Na świecie, gdzie są tylko trzy państwa, Ahtialia jako największe i najpotężniejsze z nich nie musi zbytnio dbać o konkurencję i prowadzi dość leniwą politykę gospodarczą; mimo rywalizacji zbrojeniowej z Makratią. Trudno porównywać Ahtialię do państw ziemskich, jednak komfort życia i rozwój technologii pozwolił w 2006 roku ocenić, że w skali ziemskiej dochód przeciętnego mieszkańca wynosiłby 21000 dolarów. Jednostka monetarna: 1 laura = 2 hainy = 10 lir = 100 min. Wzrost PKB Ludność W Ahtialii żyje niezbyt wielkie społeczeństwo w przeliczeniu na ogrom powierzchni terytorialnej całego państwa (dla porównania odpowiadałoby to liczbie mieszkańców Kolumbii mieszkającej na terytorium Kanady). Historycznie istnieje pięć krain i zazwyczaj ogólnikowo w ten sposób dzieli się grupy etniczne i faktycznie, badania prowadzone przez grupę naukowców z całego kontynentu prowadzone przez Genairt Jeitie ostatecznie w 1952 roku dowiodły, że mieszkańcy Starej Ahtialii, Ȳnyti, Unakty, Suarny i północnej części Kaurkanu mają wspólne pochodzenie i określa się ich mianem ludów ahtialańskich. Ludność Amultii w Ahtialii wynosi około 12% społeczeństwa, natomiast ilość obywateli makrackiego pochodzenia jest znikoma i wynosi około 0,3%. Typy ludzi W Ahtialii żyją przede wszystkim trzy typy ludzi, Taitoanie, Suarnianie i Unakci. Taitoanie Pierwsza grupa obejmuje głównie starą Ahtialię i Ȳnyti. Ludzie tego typu są rasy białej, mają włosy proste koloru czarnego, oczy czarne. Głowa najczęściej owalna lub okrągła. Średnia wysokość kobiety to 1,72 m, a mężczyzny 1,90 m. W porównaniu z ludźmi z Ziemi Taitoanie mają stosunkowo skąpe owłosienie. Suarnianie Mówi się na nich także typ palański. Ludzie tego typu zamieszkują głównie Suarnę. Różnią się od Taitoan głównie kolorem włosów - większość z nich ma włosy blond w odcieniu wręcz charakterystycznym dla albinosów. Jest to pewien rodzaj alogiczności, gdyż Suarna jest regionem pustynnym, silnie wystawionym na działanie promieni słonecznych. Średni wzrost kobiety to 1,56 m, a mężczyzny 1,67 m, więc są to ludzie niskiego wzrostu, co bardziej chroni ich przed działaniem promieni słonecznych (mniejsza powierzchnia padania światła), a także umożliwia budowanie niższych budynków. Unakci Unakci zamieszkują Unaktę i zachodnią Makratię. Skóra ludzi tego typu jest ciemniejsza, przypominająca karnację ludzi typu śródziemnomorskiego, co również jest paradoksem, gdyż większą część Unakty stanowią wyżyny i góry. Cechą typową dla nich są wydłużone ręce. Podobnie jak Suarnianie, Unakci są niskiego wzrostu - średnio 1,65 m w przypadku kobiety i 1,73 m u mężczyzn. Kultura i sztuka Filozofia Filozofowie Ahtialii stworzyli trzy główne nurty na przestrzeni wszystkich dziejów, które można nazwać jako nacjonalistyczny, izolacjonistyczny i globalistyczny. Pierwsze dwa zostały w dawnych czasach założone przez dwóch mężczyzn, będący rywalami. Prąd umysłowy globalizacji nie ma wyraźnego twórcy i ludy ahtialańskie raczej mają tendencję do myślenia w tej sposób, jednak umownie za matkę tego ruchu uznaje się najwybitniejszą władczynię kraju Koroneto Lai Niŀę, ze względu na jej powszechnie znane działania dążące do zjednoczenia państw ahtialańskich, oraz do trwałego pokoju z krajami sąsiednimi Amultią i Makratią. W starożytności Ahtialia była państwem odizolowanym od reszty kontynentu. Kontakty z innymi nacjami zaczęły się wraz z odkryciem asininy w Harnii, które nastąpiło niemal równolegle z odkryciem jej w Isstfua w Amultii i skonstruowaniem pierwszych asibarów. Początkowo kontakty miały charakter niepewny, później zaczęto swobodnie rozmawiać. Konflikty o ziemię nie występowały, gdyż mentalność ludzi w tamtych czasach nie przedstawiała zaborczości, w związku z tym ogólnie rozmowy Ahtialańczyków z przedstawicielami Amultii miały pozytywny wydźwięk, a kontakty były dobre, zawiązano nawet sojusz wojskowy. Dopiero wojna Amultii z Makratią sprawiła, że Ahtialańczycy dowiedzieli się o istnieniu tego państwa. Ahtialia rozwijała się bardzo dynamicznie i wielu biednych obywateli Makratii przeniosło się na tereny Unakty i Starej Ahtialii. Oschłe usposobienie Makratów budziło strach i rodziły się konflikty. Nacjonalizm ahtialański Nacjonalizm ahtialański powstał po pierwszej fali imigracji Makratów do Unakty i Starej Ahtialii. W 114 roku p.n.e. w Harnii wybuchły uliczne walki, w których zginęło około trzydziestu Makratów. Trzydzieści lat później pojawili się dwaj filozowie: Shynker Vate i Teastine Garā. Pierwszy z nich zakładał zamknięcie granic nie tylko dla samych imigrantów z Makratii, ale też i zakazanie szerzenia makrackiej kultury. Drugi z nich propagował zamiary przyjaciela, ale jeszcze żądał zabicia żyjących w Ahtialii Makratów. Jednocześnie rozgłaszał publicznie, że to Ahtialańczycy są najlepszym z ludzkich narodów i wyznawał nadzieję zjednoczenia, za co później został aresztowany. Uznaje się go za ojca nacjonalizmu ahtialańskiego. Dwóch zagorzałych nacjonalistów żyło w XIX i XX, kiedy to doszli to władzy. Urinati Haraboro najprawdopodobniej został wychowany przez rodziców i otaczających go ludzi na wroga Makratów i mieszkańców Amultii. Nie był jedynym człowiekiem z drastycznymi zamiarami i został wybrany na arcyjaarta w 1894 roku. Podczas jego rządów wszystkie kontakty z pozostałymi państwami zostały zerwane, nawet tymi ahtialańskimi. Państwo stało się wtedy bardzo niestabilne i w 1900 roku arcyjaarta odwołano. Jego następcy byli zastraszani i właściwie władza Uranati Haraboro zakończyła się wraz z przejęciem jej przez Koroneto Lai Niŀę. W tym czasie nacjonaliści i izolacjoniści praktycznie nie mieli głosu, było ich z resztą bardzo niewielu i panowała idea globalizacji. Sytuacja zmieniła się całkowicie po wejściu na arenę polityczną o charakterze państwowym Jkatsâ Ƕuldanina. Masowo ludzie zaczęli popierać jego wyjątkowo wrogie innym narodom pomysły dotyczące zamknięcia granic, zwiększenia ilości wojska i podboju świata. W 1920 roku zostaje arcyjaartem i błyskawicznie poprawia sytuację gospodarczą kraju, redukuje bezrobocie, a jego poparcie sięga niemal 86% (dla porównania - w 1910 roku poparcie jego partii, o podobnych zamierzeniach, wynosiło około 0,1%!). Po wygraniu wojny Ahtialii z Makratią w 1922 roku odbudowuje państwo i składa dymisję. Jego rządy z ukrycia, oprócz czasów terroru, były czasem kompletnej izolacji kraju. Przestrzeń Starej Ahtialii była ściśle broniona, łącznie z przestrzenią powietrzną. Po egzekucji Jkatsâ Çuldanina ilość nacjonalistów bardzo zmalała. Wzrosła jeszcze w czasach wojny dystansowej, lecz obecnie nacjonalistów jest niewielu. Przeciwko temu ruchowi stanowczo przeciwstawia się partia mająca największe poparcie w zjednoczonej Ahtialii, Ahtialańska Partia Narodowa. Izolacjonizm Izolacjonizm był właściwie pierwszym ruchem, który pojawił się, gdy kontakty Ahtialii z Amultią stały się publicznie znane. Kontakty między oboma narodami wkrótce uległy ociepleniu, głównie dzięki ludom palańskim, które do dzisiaj wykazują tendencję do zachowań izolacjonistycznych, i w gruncie rzeczy ten sposób myślenia utrwalił się, gdyż mimo kwitnącego handlu i pomocy militarnej państwa właściwie nie próbowały się zbytnio kontaktować. W 84 p.n.e. filozofowie Shynker Vate i Teastine Garā zapoczątkowali oba pojęcia: izolacjonizmu i nacjonalizmu. Shynker Vate planował całkowitą blokadę granic i zakazanie imigrantom Makrackim propagowania ich kultury, dając im możliwość swobodnego życia i licząc na to, że po ich śmierci Ahtialia będzie jednolita etnicznie. Zwyciężyła jednak idea jego przyjaciela, a potem rywala, Teastina Garā i Makraci omal nie zostali wymordowani. Izolacjonizm przeżył swój największy rozkwit w latach 692 - 902, gdy Ahtialia była bardzo silnym, samowystarczalnym państwem. Obecnie izolacjoniści tworzą partie Ahtialańska Potęga, propagując państwo w stylu oblężonej twierdzy - "sami nie atakują, lecz zaatakowani walczą". Globalizacja Idee popierające globalizację w odległej przeszłości pojawiały się rzadko i zazwyczaj trwały krótko. Dopiero na początku XX, kiedy nacjonalizm zyskiwał coraz większą popularność, pojawiły się osoby, które zaczęły głosić zupełnie inny sposób patrzenia na innych ludzi. Szczytowym rozwojem globalizacji była władza Koroneto Lai Niŀy, która nie bała się mówić otwarcie o zaletach globalizacji(słowo to miało wtedy negatywny wydźwięk). Działalność władczyni Ahtialii obejmowała cały kontynent i niemal nie doszło do zjednoczenia państw Ahtialańskich, czemu Ahtialańczycy gwałtownie zaprzeczyli. Sytuacja powtórzyła w czasie wojny dystansowej. Mimo że Ȳnyti, Unakta i Suarna były gotowe na zjednoczenie, Ahtialia zdecydowanie powiedziała nie. Dopiero pod koniec wojny Ahtialańczycy zmienili zdanie i w 2001 roku doszło do zjednoczenia. Od tego czasu siłą rzeczy trwa globalizacja. Partią najsilniej chwalącą globalizację jest Ahtialańska Partia Narodowa, lecz samo poparcie dla tej idei stopniowo maleje. Muzyka Użycie pierwszych instrumentów muzycznych na terenach dzisiejszej zjednoczonej Ahtialii historycy oceniają na około tysięczny rok przed naszą erą. Były to najprawdopodobniej bębny zrobione z pancerzy pancerników. Do około XVI wieku znane były instrumenty ziemskiej starożytności, na przykład lira, bęben, albo flet. Literatura Pojawienie się piśmiennictwa Pismo powstało w niedługim czasie po 2162 roku p.n.e., kiedy władzę sprawował Ahokarut. Pismo, które władca wynalazł, nazywane jest od jego imienia pismem ahokarutańskim. Wymarło trzysta lat później, po ostatecznym upadku państwa. Nastąpił wtedy okres, w którym dotychczasowe pismo wyparły ideogramy ahtialańskie, część z nich jest używana do dzisiaj. W XV w. p.n.e. do terenów starej Ahtialii przybyli Grecy, niosąc alfabet grecki. Ahtialańczycy nie zaakceptowali tego pisma, ale na jego podstawie stworzyli własne, które z niewielkimi zmianami używane jest po dzień dzisiejszy wraz z niektórymi ideogramami. Grecy w Ahtialii żyli od stu do trzystu lat, po czym zasymilowali się lub wymarli. W Muzeum Historycznym An przechowywane są talerze z tekstem ahtialańskim zapisanym alfabetem greckim z pewnymi zmianami. Ahtialańczycy na ogół pisali na tabliczkach glinianych lub kamieniach do ok. X wieku p.n.e., gdy wynaleziono tam papier. Najstarszy tekst na papierze pojawił się w języku palan na terytorium południowej Suarny. Napisano go prawdopodobnie około 890 roku przed naszą erą. Autor, przedstawiający się jako Idhois Beadae, opisuje legendę przodków, założenie miasta Palan i wielką suszę nad nim, oraz sposoby uprawy ziemi i handel z innymi plemionami. Pojawienie się druku Druk pojawił się w Ahtialii w 1484 roku, wynalazca pozostaje nieznany. Metoda tworzenia druku była podobna, co metoda Gutenberga - czcionki z ołowiu. W Ahtialii jednakże dla jednego tekstu odlewano jedną tabliczkę ołowianą, tworzono druk, a następnie tabliczkę niszczono. Był to rodzaj tradycji, która zmieniła się wraz z wprowadzeniem druku w Amultii i Makratii. Czcionki robiono odrębnie dla każdej litery z twardego w zimnej temperaturze materiału, który już przy niewielkim podgrzaniu robi się bardzo plastyczny. Glify łączono za pomocą stalowych nici i w ten sposób układano tekst. Pierwsze państwowe drukarnie pojawiły się w 1526 roku w An i Harnii, potem także w Minnaice i Kamivie. Drukarnie używały prądu elektrycznego do pracy. W 1902 tekst był już projektowany komputerowo i drukowany na specjalnych drukarkach, które rozpowszechniono z rozkazu Koroneto Lai Niŀy. Pierwsze księgi Pierwsza drukowana księga pojawiła się w 1490 roku, napisana przez Dizmiko Finata, była bajką i nosiła tytuł "Niebieski żuraw". Właściwie przez następne sto lat drukowano wyłącznie teksty urzędowe, pakty, traktaty, oraz bajki dla dzieci. Pismo odręczne wciąż było w modzie. Pierwszą poważną księgą dla ludu była "Księga Gwiazd" Âdakae Simhasa (1620), która nie zdobyła wielkiej popularności wśród prostych ludzi, ale za to była chętnie czytana przez astronomów i polecana na uczelniach. Dopiero z początkiem XVIII wieku zaczęto pisać księgi dla ludu. Pierwszą z nich była "Paakuo" (Siła woli 1716), napisana przez Pnekaitę Neikao. W jej ślady poszedł Kopetlu Kasemba i kilka lat później ukazała się "Baza" (1716), a następnie "Czerwony Płacz" (1762) Sottu Ipasa. Klasycyzm i romantyzm w literaturze ahtialańskiej W XIX wieku, równolegle z literaturą w Europie na Ziemi, pojawiły się dwa prądy umysłowe: klasycyzm i romantyzm. Jednakże pojawiły się one w przeciwnej kolejności, niż na Ziemi. W 1801 roku napisano pierwszą powieść romantyczną, "Dusza" (autor Havliaku Micmowis), a po niej pojawiły się inne: "Para z Turaaki" (Havliaku Micmowis, 1804), "Grunt Duszy" (Bimaka Silo, 1809), "Dramatyczne przeżycia Dloka Stiromu" (Zirecādi Kmoqan, 1810) i inne. Romantyzm ahtialański trwa sześćdziesiąt lat. W 1852 roku, podczas wojny makracko-amulckiej makraccy naukowcy popełnili błąd i artyleria ostrzelała miasto Nelobu, które wg wszelkich układów należało do Suarny. Mimo, że właśnie wtedy, gdy wojska suarniańskie zdobywały Makratię, nastąpiło apogeum romantyzmu, to jeszcze przed końcem wojny nurt ten bardzo szybko osłabł i pojawił się klasycyzm. Wydarzenia wojenne sprawiły, że ludzie zwątpili w wyższość ludzkich uczuć nad rozumem, i romantyzm został wzgardzony. Pojawiły się księgi klasycyzmu; "Wojna a serce" (1858) Yxisa Maedoy to arcydzieło nurtu. Po ukazaniu się tej powieści przez dwadzieścia lat pisano inne: "Nożem w serce" (Thyran Smouta, 1861), "Szturm" (Minā Zio, 1861), "Ten czwarty raz" (Krous Ladha, 1863) i inne. Wczesna nowożytność Jeden z punktów paktu z 1889 roku głosił: nie wolno nikomu publikować nacjonalistycznych tekstów, a obowiązkiem państwa jest zniszczenie takiego tekstu i należyte ukaranie autorów. Pakt działał przez dziesięć lat, po czym właściwie nie był przestrzegany. Urinati Haraboro, szerząc ksenofobię w krajach ahtialańskich i Amultii, przepuszczał wszystkie nieprzyjazne innym ludom teksty. Wskutek interwencji władców Ȳnyti i Unakty oraz działaniom Koroneto Lainiŀy Urinati Haraboro został usunięty ze stanowiska władcy. Od 1907 arcyjaartem została Koroneto Lainiɫa, a nastawienie ludności zostało zmienione na globalizm. Sama imperatorka napisała trzy księgi: "Dziewczyna pustyni" (1903), "Cud spokoju" (1906) i "Jesteśmy przeciwko wojnie" (1907). W tym czasie powstawały liczne drukarnie, pisano o Koroneto liczne księgi, z których tylko niewielki procent zawierały negatywne opinie o władczyni, należy do ciekawostek fakt, że wyjątkowo pozytywną opinię na jej temat miała również Makratia. W Ahtialii tworzyli pisarze makraccy, np. Rimosterron Koreabiso ("Makratia a Ahtialia", 1910) czy Sataria Miguronohedai ("Cały czas", 1909; "Jeden", 1913). Milczenie Wraz z epoką wpływów Jkatsâ Çuldanina drukowanie ksiąg było coraz gorzej odbierane, aż w końcu, gdy został arcyjaartem, zakazane całkowicie. Druk ruszył dopiero 1957 roku. Tymczasem w innych państwach ahtialańskich pisano niewiele książek, literatura co prawda była chroniona, ale nie była rozwijana. Wiele ksiąg wywieziono ze Starej Ahtialii do muzeów w innych krajach, by nie uległy zniszczeniu i tylko dlatego ocalały. Wyjątkowy brak twórczości w innych krajach (nie w Amultii ani Makratii) ahtialańskich nazwano "epoką milczenia za ludzi ze starego regionu" i tłumaczono solidarnością z nimi. Wielu twórców decydowało się sporządzać notatki i prace, oraz pisać książki, ale nie wydawać ich. Wielki twórca ahtialański, Moiti Unemilu, przeczuwając nadchodzący terror, starał się zmienić nastawienie ludzi - na próżno. W związku z tym, tuż przed przejęciem władzy przez Jkatsâ Çuldanina, napisał arcydzieło ahtialańskie: "Ħavan ɣ hertaky" (Wojna o dusze, 1918). Czasy grozy w literaturze Po rozstrzelaniu Jkatsâ Çuldanina literatura ruszyła w państwach ahtialańskich z wyjątkiem Starej Ahtialii, gdzie odbudowywano zniszczenia i ratowano, co tylko można było. Niestety, w związku z narastającym wrogim nastawieniem Makratów do całej Ahtialii, pojawiła się także literatura nacjonalistyczna. Jej kierunek zmienił się dopiero w czasach SZIUWTu. Powstało wtedy kilka dzieł dotyczących broni atomowej, głównie podważających jej istnienie, ale także dwie inne księgi: "Wielka Chmura" (Kryosate Staihomai, 1986) oraz "Artyleria" (Xaidola Minniha, 1987). Obie księgi zawierały wizje wojny atomowej, w obu też pojawiły się informacje, że jeśli nie będzie to wojna atomowa, to będzie wojna na artylerię. Wojna dystansowa Wojna dystansowa wywołała ożywienie literatury patriotycznej, nacjonalistycznej oraz romantycznej. Twórcy masowo uciekali do Quilkaƕ, by tam wydawać swoje dzieła i zagrzewać żołnierzy do walki. Napisano wtedy wiele ksiąg, z których najważniejsze to: # "Nie płacz!" - powieść, Styrna Kointa 1999; # "Ahtialia w płomieniach" - dramat, Styrna Kointa 2000, sztukę napisana pod wpływem dramatycznego tempa zwycięstw Makratii; # "Amulet Zemsty" - powieść epistolarna, Baihate Xaindy 2000; # "Ostatnia Nadzieja" - powieść napisana przez obywatela Amultii, ale głównie dla Ahtialańczyków, w związku z czym traktowana jako dzieło ahtialańskie i amulckie jednocześnie, Hsu Mihsoi 2000; # "Burza" - powieść historyczna, Teimaik Sawaitlu wyd. 2002, wyróżnione dzieło opisujące siłę agresji wojsk ahtialańskich prujących przez Makratię i zmiatających wszystko po drodze, poświęcone głównie wysiedleniu Makratów z Otry i zrównaniu stolicy z ziemią do ostatniej grudki pyłu za pomocą artylerii Draak. # "Zjednoczenie" - powieść wierszowana, Goigate Zorlateitlu wyd. 2002. W czasach wojny dystansowej podejmowano nie tylko temat agresji makrackiej i broni masowej zagłady, ale także kwestię Ahtialii jako zwycięzcy. Ahtialia powojenna Po zjednoczeniu przez pięć lat (do 2006 roku) pisano głównie o wojnie, ale potem zaprzestano tworzenia literatury. W dzisiejszych czasach niewielu tworzy, ale arcyjaart sprawujący obecnie urząd, Baihate Xaindy, obiecuje wydać swoją książkę pod koniec 2008 roku. Podobno ma się nazywać "Niski lot" i traktować o broni atomowej. Stosunki międzykontynentalne Ahtialia dzisiaj jest wielką światową potęgą Haivoori, ale nie utrzymuje wielkich kontaktów z państwami na innych kontynentach. Jak wszystkie kraje na tej planecie, obowiązuje ją Antywojenny Pakt Międzykontynentalny Haivoori (APMH), który nigdy nie zostal przez nią złamany; Ahtialia nie brała również udziału w akcjach związanych ze złamaniem APMH. Prawo dotyczące pobytu ludzi z innych kontynentów na terenie Ahtialii jest bardzo brutalne. Osoba spoza Mikui jest ścigana prawnie, za zdemaskowanie takiej osoby i udowodnienie pochodzenia spoza kontynentu oferowane są wysokie nagrody, często dla złapanego migracja kończy się karą śmierci. Także za zabójstwo osoby, której udowodniono przejście spoza Mikui na ten kontynent praktycznie nie ma kar. Takie samo prawo działa w Amultii, jak również i w Makratii. Stosunki międzyplanetarne Historia Właśnie na Mikui pojawili się pierwsi ludzie na Haivoori, jest to także państwo które utrzymuje kontakty w największym zakresie ze wszystkich państw na planecie z planetą Ziemią. Pierwsze kontakty po założeniu państw prawdopodobnie miały miejsce około 2500 p.n.e z mieszkańcami starożytnej Grecji. Około 900 p.n.e. złoża kerumu wyczerpały się i do Nowych czasów kerumu (1325 - 1676) nie było kontaktów z Ziemią. Wtedy zaczęto snuć teorie dotyczące produkcji kerumu i w 1644 roku n.e. naukowiec Korivadana Kerratone wyprodukował sześć cząteczek kerumu, co poskutkowało wyprawami sześciu ludzi, z których po dwunastu latach wrócił tylko Neeru Tairboos w 1674 roku, a wraz z nim wiele projektów budynków oraz język angielski i właściwie jego powrót zmienił oblicze Mikui. Kontakty międzyplanetarne od XVII do XIX wieku nie miały miejsca. Dopiero 1 marca 1910 roku w Starej Ahtialii, rządzonej przez Koroneto Lai Niŀę, pojawia się dwóch brytyjskich naukowców, fizyka Stevena Bella oraz chemika i astronoma sir Woodrowa Jonesa. Razem z nimi między planetami przenoszą się ich księgi. Arcyjaart wprowadziła po tym kilka zwyczajów europejskich. 14 maja 1914 Brytyjczycy opuszczają Ahtialię, pozostawiając po sobie jak najbardziej pozytywne wrażenie mieszkańców całego kontynetu. Warto zauważyć, że państwa innych kontynentów nie przejęły żadnych zwyczajów, przywiezionych przez Brytyjczyków. Następny kontakt z Ziemianami był bardzo przykrym spotkaniem. Okres ten nazywa się ŞƔVT Şari Ɣ Verha Torlu (Matka Wszelkiej Broni) i zaczyna się 23 lipca 1989, gdy do Ahtialii przybywa dwudziestu ludzi z Ziemi pod przywództwem François Delacroixa; przywieźli oni wiele cennych ksiąg, a także informacje o medycynie i komputerach, oprócz tego rośliny, których w Ahtialii nie było. Oprócz tego przywieźli ze sobą sześć taktycznych bomb jądrowych. Przybysze zostali powitani przyjaźnie, ale rzekomą moc ładunków wyśmiano. Dopiero 6 sierpnia 1990 zdetonowano jeden z nich na pustyni Suarny. W wyniku wybuchu zginęło prawie trzysta osób, które nie uwierzyły w moc bomby i podeszły blisko wybuchu. Dowództwo ahtialańskie (z wyjątkiem przedstawiciela Ȳnyti), makrackie i amulckie błyskawicznie pragnęły przejąć owe bomby, lecz zostały one ukryte. Dowódca François Delacroix sprzedał Makratom ładunki za ogromną sumę, ale zanim zdążył je przekazać, ahtialańskie siły specjalne odnalazły wszystkie bomby i zdetonowały je na wyspie Neelu, a Ziemianie zostali rozstrzelani. Stało się to przyczyną wojny dystansowej. Teraźniejszość Po wojnie odnowiono kontakty z Ziemią, ale oficjalnie zaprasza się jedną osobę, najczęściej z Wielkiej Brytanii, i przekazuje jej wyselekcjonowane informacje na temat Haivoori. Ahtialańczycy w zamian otrzymują informacje na temat sytuacji na Ziemi. Media Media odgrywają w porównaniu z Ziemią niewielką rolę, służą głównie przekazywaniu suchych faktów i rozrywki ludziom. Na terytorium Republiki Ahtialii legalna jest tylko telewizja państwowa, natomiast istnieje wiele komercyjnych i prywatnych stacji radiowych oraz czasopism i gazet. Istnieje sześć kanałów ahtialańskiej telewizji publicznej: Ahtialańska Stacja Nadawcza, Baza Zero, kanał lokalny, Stacja Nadawcza Rozrywka, Baza Pogoda, Baza Film oraz jeden przyzwolony kanał Baza Amulti, nadający w języku amulti. Najważniejsze stacje radiowe to prywatne stacje Qsyuman i Ōkhami. Istnieje również bardzo wiele czasopism, z których najważniejsze dzienniki to Ahtialański Druk, Grad, Wyspy Kontynentu oraz kwartalnik globalny Informacje Światowe, w którym są podawane informacje na temat sytuacji na innych kontynentach. Transport Transport w starożytności Około 3500 p.n.e. wynaleziono koło, którego używano do budowy maszyn rolniczych. Używano też dorożek, do których zaprzęgano Klyimy, pojawiły od 655 p.n.e. pierwsze większe pojazdy do transportu publicznego, głównie w większych miastach, takich jak Harnia czy Palan. Za koniec starożytności w transporcie uznaje się odkrycie i wykorzystanie asininy. Transport obecny Dzisiaj, jak i tysiące lat temu, używa się w transporcie asininy, wykazującej właściwości antygrawitacyjne. Jej zastosowanie polega na umiejętności szybkiego schłodzenia i ogrzewania tej substancji, która już przy temperaturze -5°C staje się cieczą i traci możliwości antygrawitacyjne. Na ogół asininę przechowuje się w wielu pojemnikach rozmieszczonych w pewnych miejscach pojazdu (asibaru) tak, by była zachowana równowaga i poszczególne pojemniki schładza lub ogrzewa. Dawniej wykorzystywano do tego pneumatyczne schładzanie gazów poprzez ujście wyjątkowo małym otworem, co wymagało ogromnej siły, tak więc asibary miały tylko wielkie i bogate rodziny oraz państwo. Był to jeden z czynników, który stał się powodem tak szybkiego wykorzystania prądu elektrycznego i silnika spalinowego (102 n.e., choć elektryczność na masową skalę zaczęto wykorzystywać dopiero w XIII wieku). W dzisiejszych czasach, ze względu na informacje na temat tego, co dzieje się z ropą naftową na Ziemi, raczej używa się silników elektrycznych do zmiany temperatury asininy, oraz miru jako paliwa do silników korygujących lot i nadających pojazdowi kierunek ruchu do przodu. Śmigłowce Ze względu na to, że asinina stale powoduje wznoszenie pojazdów, niemożliwe jest zatrzymanie asibaru w jednym miejscu ani lot na stałej wysokości. W związku z tym w 1714 roku wynaleziono śmigłowiec, początkowo posiadał zbiorniki z asininą, potem odkryto zalety możliwości zawiśnięcia w powietrzu i asininę usunięto, a wirnik napędzano wyłącznie za pomocą miru. Śmigłowce były używane głównie przez szpitale oraz w terenach ekstremalnych, np. na pustyniach Suarny lub morzach Kaurkanu. Łodzie Na Mikui właściwie nigdy nie używano łodzi. Powstały jedynie kajaki sportowe oraz treningowe dla ludzi, którzy z różnych powodów potrzebowali intensywnego treningu fizycznego. W niektórych portach jednakże istnieją pojazdy wyłącznie nawodne, posiadające niewielką ilość asininy służącą do unoszenia się na wodzie, ale zazwyczaj te pojazdy również mają zdolność lotu. Na ogół do podróży międzymorskich służą asibary. Statki wyłącznie wodne, używane przez sportowców, zwane są ŀaobarami (od ŀao, co znaczy: "woda"). Ahtialański program kosmiczny Ahtialański program kosmiczny Ахтіаљант Вєрнаарт Цєує, AVC, jest projektem rządowym rozpoczętym 12 marca 2003 roku. Jego celem jest wzięcie przez Ahtialię udziału zarówno w projekcie "Niebiański Pomost" Haivoori, jak i w wyścigu po tytuł pierwszego człowieka, który stanął na księżycach tej planety. Plan został podpisany w 2003 roku i od tego czasu trwa wyścig techniczny po to, by Związek Ahtialański miał praktyczną możliwość najpierw wejścia na orbitę planety, a później wysłania swojego człowieka na oba księżyce. Niebiański pomost "Niebiański pomost" jest projektem rządu Międzynarodowej Republiki Homitau - jedynego państwa na planecie, które jest wyłączone z międzynarodowego paktu antywojennego, przez co mają do niego wstęp mają ludzie ze wszystkich kontynentów. Prawo republiki jednakże mówi, że jedynie przywódcy obcych państw mogą wejść na jej teren. Wieloletnią tradycją jest, że przywódcy państw spotykają się na Wielkiej Światowej Konferencji (aht. Ір гранті пєнтоа ю маара, rey. ޑަޔަނނާ ކީމު ވެލަމ). Podczas tej z 1992 roku ogłoszono projekt, według którego można było umożliwiać ludziom z różnych kontynentów spotkanie się ze sobą, ale tylko w przestrzeni kosmicznej - tak, że osoba z cechami innego kontynentu nie wejdzie na nie swój teren. Pomysł wywołał wiele kontrowersji, ale największe państwa świata, w tym kraje ahtialańskie poza Unaktą poparły go. Ekstremiści zażądali ścisłych praw, które przyczyniły się do powstania szeregu norm prawnych w ramach paktu antywojennego, który podpisało de facto 100% obecnych przywódców państw. Główne postanowienia to: * Pojazd może wyjść poza strefę swojego kontynentu jedynie lecąc powyżej 30 000 metrów, jeśli spadnie poniżej 25 000 metrów, wszelkie państwo na kontynencie, które jest poniżej, ma obowiązek samolot zestrzelić. Linię 25 000 metrow nazwano "linią śmierci" * Pojazd, który dokona nieprawidłowego reentry i zejdzie poniżej linii śmierci nad obcym kontynentem przepada, a jego załoga ginie * Pojazd nie może być kierowany przez ludzi pochodzących z różnych kontynentów (chyba że jest stacją kosmiczną lub bazą księżycową) * Pojazd, który ma wylecieć powyżej linii śmierci, poza granice macierzystego kontynentu, ma prawo do startu z własnego kontynentu, ale musi być uprzednio zarejestrowany w republice Homitau. Musi posiadać specjalny nadajnik informujący o pozycji i stanie pojazdu, mieć dopuszczoną do tego typu lotów załogę, być pozbawiony wszelkiej broni (wyj. patrz poniżej) i elementów szpiegowskich. Wszystkie dane o pojeździe, a także jego historia, muszą być przekazane władzom republiki Homitau i udostępnione publicznie. * Rząd państwa posiadającego pojazd ma prawo, chociaż nie obowiązek, zainstalować w pojeździe system autozniszczenia. Związek Ahtialański posiada 6 zarejestrowanych maszyn zdolnych do lotów suborbitalnych i orbitalnych. Są to asibary typu Вонтра 15-ВО "grzmot", napędzane silnikami odrzutowymi na paliwo mir z załączonymi pompami typu turbo na paliwo dodatkowe amma oraz podwieszone pod kadłubem silniki niebo Наарт typu ScramJet. Do wznoszenia i opadania używa prawie ćwierć tony asininy, ale oprócz tego ma zainstalowane silniki hover (pionowe). Do operacji w warunkach braku atmosfery używa silników RCS i retro (przednich). Samoloty te dokonały już lotów suborbitalnych. Wyścig po księżyce Aktualnie Związek Ahtialański nie przoduje w astronautyce. Republika Loimia z kontynentu Vinui wykonała swoje misje orbitalne i obecnie raczej szykuje się do lądowania na pierwszym księżycu Haivoori - na Ytnapie - niż do budowania stacji kosmicznej dla Homitau. Jednak Ahtialia zajmuje w rankingu zaawansowania technicznego i liczby testów drugie miejsce i de facto ma większe szanse na postawienie tam swojego człowieka, ponieważ inwestuje w samoloty kosmiczne zamiast w drogie, skomplikowane i przede wszystkim jednorazowe rakiety. Lista misji Misje w programie AVC Telekomunikacja W Ahtialii działają trzy główne działy zajmujące się telekomunikacją: wideofonia, telewizja oraz odpowiednik ziemskiego internetu. Działem wideofonii zajmuje się głównie państwo. Dla większości użytkowników państwowa sieć jest darmowa, choć jest to transport obrazu i dźwięku za pomocą technologii kwantowej niskiej jakości. Telewizja powstała w 1823 roku i istnieje w dwóch działach, państwowym i komercyjnych. Największą popularność mają Ahtialańska Stacja Główna oraz Neutralna Stacja Narodu. Internet jest dostępny za darmo we wszystkich urządzeniach posiadających odpowiednie uprawnienia dostępu, ale sieć jest kontrolowana przez państwo, a dostęp do niej wymaga podania kodu obywatela i autoryzacji biologicznej. Kategoria:Conworldy RWHÔ!